Being Wanted and Needed
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: Stiles feels like he's useless. Part of him wants the bite but the other part is afraid he won't be able to control himself. He writes his feelings down and Scott gets a hold of the paper. He shows it to Derek so Derek calls a pack meeting for the guys and decides to show Stiles that's he's wanted and needed by them all. Multipled Pairings! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post S2: Stiles feels like he's useless. Part of him wants the bite but the other part is afraid he won't be able to control himself. He writes his feelings down and Scott gets a hold of the paper. He shows it to Derek so Derek calls a pack meeting for the guys and decides to show Stiles that's he's wanted and needed by them all. Mentions of past rape and torture, Sex, Angst, happy endings and sexy times!

**I used the term pack brawl from another story I'm reading. The name of the fic is 'Pack Brawl' and it's where I originally got my idea for this fic. I'm not copying anything and I did warn the author I was going to write this. Nothing in my story will be the same as theirs except for the term Pack Brawl because it sounds really cool.**

Chapter 1

Stiles sits on his bed with his back against his headboard and a notebook open in his lap. He's got dried tears on his cheeks and his nose is stuffed from not being blown. He sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand and then wipes his hand on his jeans.

It's been three days since Gerard beat the shit out of him and none of his wounds have healed. The bruises look worse than when he woke up the day after it happened. He has cuts that even his father doesn't know about littering his chest, back and legs. Some are deep enough to where they will probably scar and others are already scabs.

It still hurts to move and every time he sits down his ass twinges and makes him cringe because he doesn't want to remember why he feels that way.

He uncaps his pen and finally brings it down to the paper sitting in his lap.

**Dear Nobody,**

**I'm sick and tired of being walked on. Everyone overlooks me or just pushes me aside. Every time I try and help no one takes what I say seriously, I'm only the research guy. Apparently I'm not actually a part of anything. I try not to let it hurt me but these people are all I have other than my dad. After I lost mom I didn't even have my dad for the longest time because he was grieving in his own way. As I got older I realized I was becoming more protective of the people I loved, or didn't hate anyway.**

**Things are getting bad here. We finally dealt with the Kanima, which is not the same thing as Jackson even though it was the same person because as much as Jackson can be an ass he would never do half the thing they made the Kanima do, we destroyed the Alpha pack and managed to avoid losing anyone to death. Although Erica and Boyd still left town to find another pack, selfish assholes they are. Peter is finally healing and learning to get over the things he did when he was out of his mind. Scott has finally stopped whining about being a werewolf and accepted himself into Derek's pack as a Beta and he realized that he and Allison weren't meant to be together and let her and her family move. Thank god, as good looking as Chris Argent is his whole family is batshit crazy half the time.**

**Jackson has stopped being so standoffish and confessed everything to Danny because he was on the verge of losing him. Lydia is no longer crazy and has decided to spend the rest of her high school life in France where she can shop to her hearts content. Not that she won't be missed by her friends but it was better that she leave.**

**Everyone seems to be getting themselves in order yet no one seems to notice me, I guess they never really did. I've tried to be who they want me to be but I guess I'm not doing it good enough. I don't know what else I can change about myself to be good enough for them. To be wanted or needed by them other than the research guy. That's not who I am. I love learning new things, yes, but that's not all I can do but that's all they seem to see.**

**I just…I just don't know what else to do to make them see me.**

Stiles wipes away the tears that are still falling and tosses the notebook onto the floor beside his bed. His counselor told him that writing things out would help him sort through his thoughts but all he wants to do is crawl into a ball and cry and sleep for days. He's tired of feeling this way.

**~! #$%&!~**

Two weeks later…

"Stiles! You home?" Scott shouts as he throws open the front door of the Stilinski household. When no one answers he shouts again before heading up to Stiles' bedroom. As he gets closer he hears the shower and sighs. He walks up to the door and knocks. "Hey Stiles, I'm here. I'll wait for you in your room."

"Alright dude! I just got in so it'll be a while. Play a video game or something!" Stiles shouts back from inside.

Scott heads over to Stiles' room and flops down onto the bed. He looks around for the Xbox controller and spots the cord going off the side of Stiles' bed. He rolls his eyes and leans over to get it. The cord slips out of his fingers before he can get a grasp on it and he curses as it slides down off of the bed. He crawls across the bed and looks over the edge to grab the controller. He reaches down to snatch it up but a notebook sticking half out from under the bed catches his eye.

He bypasses the controller and picks up the notebook instead. He knows it's an invasion of privacy but Scott has always been a curious person, or actually Stiles made him that way.

**Dear Nobody**… he reads.

His eyes begin to widen as he reads through the note. His gaze keeps flicking back towards Stiles' door just t make sure the boy doesn't come barging into the room while he's reading. He finishes the note with a slightly slack jaw. He doesn't know what to think or say about what he just read. He had no idea Stiles felt this way or thought this way. Stiles has always been his hyper self so no one noticed anything different in him.

He hears the shower shut off so he quickly rips the note out of the notebook and shoves it into his jeans pocket. He flings himself back over the side of the bed and shoves the notebook underneath and snatches the controller up as he sits back. Just as Stiles walks into the room Scott has the game up and running.

Stiles runs a towel through his slightly longer than normal hair and glances from Scott to the TV. "You just now starting up the game?" he asks.

Scott shrugs. "I couldn't decide what to play so I just settled for reloaded whatever you already have in the box." He lies smoothly.

Stiles shrugs and flops into the bed next to Scott and reaches for the second controller. "Cool. I was playing Resident Evil; we can play the duel version. It's better than the single player." He grins.

Scott smiles back and tries to shift slowly so that Stiles won't hear the crinkling of paper in his pocket. "They should make all the Resident Evil games duel players; you would totally be able to kill more Zombies that way." He says loudly as he shifts real quickly back against the head board.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him and nods as he settles in next to his friend and picks his character. "Agreed."

**~! #$%&!~**

Scott fidgets in place as Derek and the rest of the pack read the note he found in Stiles' room earlier. He almost afraid of Derek's reaction because he knows Stiles is his mate. He hasn't told Stiles this yet but Scott figures he's just trying to wait until Stiles becomes of age and his father can't put Derek in jail. Isaac whimpers and Jackson looks pissed. Peter is standing stock still behind them all and his face isn't happy at all. Danny is biting his bottom lip and looking from the letter to the wall like he doesn't want to read the rest.

Finally Derek crinkles the letter in his fist and growls. "How the hell did this happen? How did we manage to make one of the most important people in our pack feel like shit and like he didn't belong?" he snarls. His Betas flinch behind him and hang their heads. Danny flinches but he's not a werewolf so he doesn't get the urge to hang his head.

"Why would Stiles even think this stuff? I know we go to him for research a lot but that's not all we go to him for. We're always at his house just to be near him doesn't he know that?" Jackson grumbles.

Scott shakes his head. "No because he doesn't know why we're really there. Derek hasn't told him he's his mate yet so he doesn't understand his role in the pack. He thinks he's the human researcher. He doesn't know we come to see him to that we can be close to him and feel him near us." Scott answers.

Derek growls at Scott but he knows he's right. He's been too afraid to tell Stiles the truth because he was afraid the boy didn't feel the same way. Stiles may be his mate but he would never force him to be with him. Stiles will always have a choice. "I can't tell him and risk him not wanting it." He tries to explain without sounding weak.

Scott rolls his eyes and behind Derek so does everyone else. "Do you not hear the way his heart races every time you walk in the room? He practically has a heart attack every time you even walk close to him." Jackson snorts.

Derek spins around and snarls loudly.

Jackson flinches but doesn't back down. "It's true Derek. He feels for you the same way you feel for him. You need to man up and tell him the truth so you guys can finally get together and we can be a full pack. It sucks that we can't touch Stiles and scent him like a pack mom because he doesn't know he is pack mom. And it's got to be even worse for you considering he's your mate. We need to do something about this. Soon." Jackson grits out. He may have changed but he still hates talking about his feelings.

For the first time all night Peter speaks up. "I have an idea." He states calmly.

"No." Derek answers immediately.

"We have no other ideas we should head him out." Isaac snaps. Considering Isaac doesn't snap very often this shut Derek up long enough for Peter to continue.

"In werewolf law when a pack mate doesn't feel accepted by the pack then the pack would get together and have a Pack Brawl." He states.

Derek growls again but doesn't comment this time. "What is a pack brawl?" Scott asks.

"A Pack Brawl is when all of the members around the same age as the depressed member get together and show that pack member that they are wanted and needed by the pack. After the Pack Brawl is over the Alpha and if there is one the mate of the depressed finish out the Brawl by re-biting and claiming the pack member as pack again to show that they are wanted." Peter explains.

The boys slowly nod. "What happens during a pack brawl?" Isaac asks.

Peter shares a glance with Derek and waits for Derek to nod before continuing. "Usually sex of some kind. Each member of the pack would please the depressed member in some way, usually until they get off, before scenting them and claiming them as fellow pack."

The guys' eyes widen and they look between each other. "We would have to have sex with Stiles?" Jackson asks. "Not that there's anything wrong with that but he is Derek's mate." he quickly adds when Derek growls at him.

Peter nods. "Derek would have to give permission and because he's the mate and both the Alpha he would be the last one to touch Stiles after everyone is finished. He would seal the bond by taking and claiming Stiles sexually before biting him. If the member is currently human than usually this is when the Alpha would offer the bite and give it if it is accepted. If the bite is turned down then the claiming bite would only be shallow, just enough to leave a bruise for public sight of the rest of the pack."

"Wow." Scott says and rocks back in the heels of his feet. "That's a pretty big deal."

Peter nods solemnly. "Yes it is. I would normally offer it but considering Stiles is pack mom and the mate of our Alpha this is the best way to show him that he's wanted that way our Alpha can claim him and make the pack stronger at the same time as completing it."

"Would you be with us? Considering you're not exactly any of our ages." Danny asks.

Peter nods. "Yes. Because I am the only other member of the pack besides Derek himself that is older than you I would be in the Pack Brawl as well."

Jackson whistles and grins widely. "Let's do this then. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can be a family…er pack and be stronger." He blushes quickly and looks down.

Derek smiles softly at him and bumps his shoulder against his. "You guys would really do this for me and Stiles?" he asks.

The pack grins at him, even Peter, as they nod. "Of course. You're our Alpha. And to be honest we've all kind of wanted to for a while because we can feel your emotions and it makes us feel what you feel. This way we can get it off of our chest at the same time as helping our Alpha claim his mate." Isaac pipes up.

The rest of the pack nod in agreement. "Then it's settled. We'll have a Pack Brawl this weekend here. Cover for each other and make sure everyone is here directly after school because Pack Brawls last a while. Usually for a few days." Peter announces.

"Wait…I thought you said they were done as soon as everyone got off? Is it going to take us days to get off?" Scott sounds panicked.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Stiles is the Alpha's mate. this Pack Brawl will be a bit different than any others. We'll need to take our time and actually show Stiles we mean this. Sunday, sometime in the afternoon is when we will be completed with our parts and Derek with take over for his part. It's law that Derek has to be the last to touch Stiles and cannot penetrate him until the other pack members are done. As soon as Derek claims Stiles the Mating bond seals and Derek will attack anyone that tries to sexually touch his mate. He needs to be the last one or someone can end up hurt. Until the bond is sealed then he won't have the urge to hurt anyone for touching Stiles. The most he will feel is jealousy. It's the safest way to do something like this. If we take our time then the claiming won't be rushed and no one will get hurt." Peter explains. He's seen what happens when someone touches a mated person and it'll be even worse because Stiles is the mate of an Alpha.

"Okay. We're doing this. We can set up roles or whatever once we all get here on Friday. Figure out what Stiles is comfortable with and stuff." Scott says.

"This all sounds good and all but how are we going to get Stiles here without telling him about the brawl?" Danny asks from the back.

"Uh…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this story does probably sound like another you've read before. As I stated last chapter I was reading a story called 'Pack Brawl' and I wanted to write my own version of a story like that. As much as I love that story I thought the sexy scenes were a bit too fast and I wanted to draw them out some. I am in no way copying her story I just wanted to write my own version. I hope that doesn't turn anyone off to this, I'm not going to copy anything from the story, I promise!**

Chapter 2

Stiles is sitting on his bed typing away on his laptop when his bedroom door bursts open and Danny, Scott and Jackson all walk in. Stiles flails and slams his laptop lid shut so they don't see what he was typing.

"What the hell?" he splutters. "Do you guys not know how to knock. I appreciate you using the front door but you still need to knock before you enter someone else's home." He shouts.

Danny looks apologetic, Scott looks like a kicked puppy and Jackson is smirking. Stiles rolls his eyes and sets his laptop asides. "What do you guys want?" he asks.

Scott grins widely. "Derek wants to have a bonding weekend at the house. He doesn't want what happened to Boyd and Erica to happen again. He wants all of us to get along and become pack."

Stiles sighs and nods slowly. "O…kay. Who all is going to be there?"

"Me, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Derek, and Peter. We're going to be there until probably Sunday night maybe even Monday and no one is allowed to leave until Derek says." Scott explains vaguely.

"Uh…as fun as that sounds I don't think my dad would go for that…" Stiles says trailing off.

Suddenly all three of them are smiling widely at him and Stiles shrinks back away from them. He definitely doesn't like those looks on those three. "What?" he dares ask.

Scott chuckles to himself before catching it and coughing. "We already talked to your dad. We just got back from the station. We told him we were going hiking and then camping in the woods for a few days. We told him we weren't sure when we would be back and he told us to tell you to text him if we're going to be later than Sunday. He's completely fine with it, since we're not allowed to leave Derek's house once we get there won't be a chance of anyone spotting us around town or anything. Derek or Peter will leave and get us anything we need during the weekend."

Stiles' mouth drops open and gapes at them. "Let me get this straight…you guys went behind my back and asked my dad if I could spend the weekend with you on some fake camping trip so I could really spend the weekend at Derek's house bonding?"

"Well when you put it that way…"Scott trails off biting his lip.

"Look guys, as much as I appreciate you trying to include in your wolf games I think I'll just stay home this weekend. I don't feel like researching things." Stiles sighs.

Danny looks away, Jackson's eye's narrow in anger and Scott looks like he's about to cry. "Uh…we'll pass the message on to Derek." Scott says awkwardly before ushering Jackson and Danny out of the room.

**~! #$%&!~**

Derek growls and slams his hands down on the coffee table. "What do you mean he said no?" he demands.

Scott sighs and Jackson scuffs. "He thinks we invited him because we want him to research something for us. He said he didn't feel like doing any research this weekend but thanks for the offer." Jackson growls right back.

Derek sighs, he should have known that's the first thing Stiles would think of. Part of him is sad that he even let Stiles think that of himself or them but the other part is angry because he doesn't understand how Stiles cannot see himself like they really do. How can Stiles think so little of himself all the time? Can't he see what a great person he is? Can't he see how sexy he is?

Derek clenches his hands and stands up. "Alright, Scott, Jackson I want both of you to go to his house and pack an overnight bag big enough to last a few days and don't forget anything. Danny I want you to call Stiles and get him out of the house long enough for Jackson and Scott to pack. As soon as you two are done call Danny and get Stiles back home. I'll be there waiting for him." He says.

Jackson and Scott share a look. "Not that we don't trust you but you're not going to hurt him are you?" Scott asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. "I would never hurt Stiles. As my mate I am incapable of hurting him. If I hurt him I get hurt. That's why mates can make Alpha's weak. You get the good with the bad. Stiles brings me strength and makes me strong but if he's hurt I will instantly know it and be compelled to go to him no matter what else is going on. That's why other werewolves and hunters go after the mates of other werewolves because it will make their target weak."

"If you're not going to hurt him then how are you going to get him here for the weekend without upsetting him?" Isaac asks.

Derek grins and it's not at all innocent. "I said I wasn't going to hurt him I never said anything about not pissing him off though." With that Derek turns around and exits his house. "Get moving!" he shouts behind him before he disappears into the woods.

The remaining five people share looks before three of them do as they are told.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles throws open his bedroom door with a sigh. He finally got out of Danny's clutches. Three hours ago Danny called him and insisted on him coming to the mall to look for some things for Jackson's birthday. Stiles didn't want to go but Danny's little kid voice is worse than Scott's puppy dog eyes.

They spent two and a half hours looking around the mall and never once did Danny mention Jackson or his birthday. He did look at his phone every five to ten minutes with a frown on his face. After the first half an hour Stiles got the feeling he was being played and something was going down.

They were sitting at the food court when Danny's phone buzzed. Danny jumped up so fast that Stiles' Sprite tipped over and spilled all over the floor. Stiles didn't even get a chance to try and clean it up before Danny grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the mall.

Now, Stiles shrugs his jacket off and tosses it onto the back of his computer chair. He doesn't know what's going on but he does know it has something to do with him. But this time he's not giving in, he's not going to become the researcher who does nothing but take orders and get no sleep. Not this time.

His hands reach for the hem of his shirt and he begins to slide it up his chest. He hears a faint noise and nearly stumbles back, his shirt dropping back down.

"Jesus Fucking Crist Derek! What the hell are you doing in my room?" he demands once he sees who it is.

Derek smiles before slowly standing. Stiles gulps and backs up half a step. "Uh…Derek? Are you okay?" Stiles stutters.

"You are going to come to my house for the weekend, maybe even longer and you have no sat in it. Your father already thinks you're going camping for a few days and doesn't expect you to be here tonight when he gets home. Now let's go." He says instead of answering.

Stiles' mouth gapes open. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You can't force me to spend the weekend at your house." He nearly screams.

Derek chuckles darkly and let's his eyes flash red. "I'm the Alpha, of course I can." He states simply.

Stiles blinks before pointing to himself. "Human. I don't have to follow any of your orders, you can't make me." he points out.

Derek quirks an eyebrow. "Where is your cellphone?" he asks.

Stiles is taken aback by the odd question and the change of topic. He feels around his pants a moment before reaching into his back pocket and pulling it out. "Right here." He says.

Derek grins widely, reaches out and grabs the phone before pocketing it. "Hey! That's my phone!" Stiles shouts. Derek doesn't answer. He bends at the waist, places his shoulder against Stiles' stomach and lifts him up onto his shoulder fireman style. "Derek! What they hell are you doing?" he shouts.

Derek doesn't answer and jostles Stiles a bit. Stiles grunts and thumps Derek's back with his fist. "Seriously Derek, what are you doing? Didn't your puppies give you my message earlier? I don't feel like being the research guy this weekend, okay?"

Derek sighs. He carries Stiles down the stairs and out the front door to his car. He opens the passenger side door to his car and tosses Stiles in without hurting him. He slams the door shut before Stiles can attempt to run for it. He walks over to his side and peels out of the driveway.

It doesn't take very long to get to the Hale house because takes every secret back road he can think of. They end up coming out of the woods behind the house instead of in front of it and when Stiles looks back the trail doesn't even look like it would fit a quad let alone Derek's car.

Derek park's the car, gets out and comes around to his side again. He throws open the door and bends down like he's going to throw Stiles over his shoulder again. Stiles throws his hands up and blocks Derek from grabbing him.

"Wait. Just stop. I'll walk, I won't run. We're already here anyway and you know these woods better than anyone. It would be stupid to run. I'll go, just don't pick me up like that again."

Derek nods curtly and steps aside to let Stiles out of the car. Stiles huffs when Derek stands so close to the car that Stiles' body brushes against Derek as he stands up. He quickly looks away and thinks of any nasty thing he can in order to keep his body from reacting to Derek's. it's hard to do and he's pretty sure Derek's shoots him a knowing look but he refuses to give Derek the satisfaction of looking his way or acknowledging it.

As they round to the front of the house Stiles sighs when he sees Jackson's Porche and Peter's brand new Ford F250 sitting in the driveway. "Derek can you be honest with me and tell me what's going on? If you want me to look up something for you couldn't you have just texted or called me?" he whines.

Derek's growl is so loud that Stiles thinks he feels the ground vibrate a little. He flinches and shrinks away from the now semi transformed Alpha. "Dammit Stiles. We don't want you to fucking look anything up! You're here because you're part of the pack and we want you here. You refused to listen to Jackson, Scott or Danny earlier so I had to take measures into my own hands. Just get in the damn house, we'll explain everything once you're inside."

Stiles sighs because he can hear a hint of sadness in Derek's voice and he feels bad now. He didn't mean to hurt Derek or his feelings he's just tired of being walked all over and he needs to voice his thoughts. He may be a good guy but he's not a doormat, he's a human being with feelings and he's tired of him and his feelings being pushed around.

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't mean it that way I'm just so used to that being the only thing you guys want that I jumped ahead. I'm sorry." He repeats.

It's Derek's turn to sigh. "I can't explain everything right this second but I do want you to know that we don't just keep you around for research purposes. Every single one of us knows how to read and use a computer. If we need something looked up and we damn well do it ourselves. You've just…you've been pulling away lately and we want you back. This weekend is all about showing you that and getting you back fully."

Stiles is curious now. "What do you mean you want to show me? I'm confused; I thought this was a pack weekend. Not a weekend all about me."

Derek bites his bottom lip as the reach the porch and climb the steps. "This is a pack weekend but you are the focal point. We have a member of the pack, that's you, that's been pulling away and the pack, that's us, want to show you that we want you around for more than the reasons you think. Just get inside, everyone is waiting and Peter and I will explain everything."

Stiles gives Derek one last look before turning the knob and entering the house. As soon as the door shuts behind Derek he crowds in real close to Stiles' back and breathes down his neck. "They are all waiting in the living room." He whispers lowly.

Stiles definitely does not shiver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the smut is coming in the next chapter. Each chapter is going to be a different pairing to make it a bit easier to read. Scott and Isaac are first, Danny and Jackson second, Peter third by himself, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Isaac and Peter all together fourth and then Derek will be last so he can claim Stiles.**

Chapter 3

With a hand on his lower back Derek leads Stiles into the living room where in fact everyone is sitting around apparently waiting for them. There are different expressions on each of their faces and Stiles can't figure out what any of them mean.

Isaac, Peter and Scott are lounging on the couch and Danny and Jackson are sitting at their feet leaning against their legs. As soon as Stiles and Derek enter the living room everyone scrambles to their feet and stand in a single file line.

Stiles arches his eyebrows and glances over his shoulder at Derek before turning his gaze back to everyone else. "I still don't get what's going on. Can someone please just tell me the truth so I can either freak out and yell or faint? Which is a definite possibility considering the looks on all of your faces."

Scott looks to Derek for a moment and must get a nod or something because picks something up from the coffee table and walks towards Stiles. Stiles swallows thickly when he notices it's the notebook he uses to write his feelings in when he's upset or angry. This can't be good.

"Don't be angry with me Stiles but I found this under your bed the other day and I read the letter you wrote. I was worried about you so I brought it to the pack to read. Um…Peter and Derek says that when something like this happens and a pack member feels like this then the pack will have a Pack Brawl to help the member on the outside feel wanted and a part of the pack." He tries to explain.

Stiles' eyes widen and he tries stepping backwards. Derek's hand on his lower back stops him from moving very far. He begins to panic slightly, his heart beating a bit faster and his entire body flushing a slight shade of pink. "Uh…no but thanks for the thought. I really don't need to have sex with everyone in order to feel better. That's only going to make it worse to be honest and I really don't want to have to even compare to any of you in bed." He starts waving his arms around and shaking his head frantically.

"Wait, you know what a Pack Brawl is?" Peter asks.

Stiles nods. "Yeah…the books Derek gave me that survived the fire had information on it. There was a book completely devoted to any subject that had anything to do with sex. Mating, pregnancy (female and male), heat month and Pack Brawls. There was more but I couldn't get through it all…" he trails off awkwardly.

"It's not just about sex though Stiles. This is about us showing you that you do belong in the pack and that we're the ones who were wrong in how we acted. This is all about you. And you kind of can't say no anyway." Scott states smugly.

"Why the hell not?" he demands.

Scott smirks and it's actually Derek who answers the question. "Because you are the mate of an Alpha, me, which means even if I didn't want it to happen it has to. All pack members have to show respect to the Alpha's mate and since we've all been a bit thick headed the rules apply tenfold."

Stiles whirls around and stares at Derek in shock. "Mate?" he whispers.

Derek nods with a sigh. "Yes. I've been trying to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would react. I'm usually very good at reading people but with you I couldn't tell if you felt something for me or not."

Stiles blushes. "I've just gotten very good at hiding my true feelings because of everything that's happened lately." He takes a deep breath and turns back to the pack. "I'm not going to be any good at this. I don't know what I'm doing. Plus, won't Derek wolf out if anyone touches me? That's what Scott used to do."

"Scott was different. He was new to being a werewolf and the bond between him and Allison wasn't a true mates bond. Besides, I will be the last to touch you so that I can mark you. Once this weekend is over nothing like this will happen with you ever again. You will fully belong to me after I take you last. If any of the pack members wish to watch us in the future they will need our permission but they won't be able to touch. Until our bond is sealed with sex and a mating bite then I can control my wolf and let the other's touch you. Plus my wolf knows what's going on and will wait until the others have shown their love for you and apologized for making you feel the way you did. Pack Brawls are used to let members of the pack show their grief and sadness without needing to express anything in words." Derek says.

Derek breath ghosts along the back of Stiles' neck and he shivers. He's terrified he's not going to be any good but he can't help feeling turned on by the idea of being with each of the guys standing in front of him. He's always been attracted to men but he never entertained the idea of men being attracted to him back. He's always been the scrawny, pale, awkward kid who was cute but nothing more than that.

Derek must sense his fear and anxiety because he rubs along Stiles' arms in a soothing manner and asks, "What's the matter? Are you embarrassed about what's about to happen?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Not really. Like I said earlier, I'm not going to be very good at this probably not even a little."

Derek growls lowly. "This isn't about experience. This is about us, as a pack, showing a fellow pack mate that he means something to us. Even more so to me. You don't even need to do anything unless you want to; we are the ones who need to show you."

Stiles lets out the breath he was holding and nods. "Uh…okay." he stutters.

He can practically feel Derek's grin behind him as he begins walking them forward. He leads his through the living room, with the pack following behind them, and into a back room that Stiles didn't even know about. The room looks to be a large dining hall or dance hall. The room is bare except for the large pile of mattresses, blankets, and pillows spread out in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" he breathes.

"This is the formal dining hall for Holidays dinners and dancing. This was my mother's favorite room so I restored it instead of turning it into something different. It's one of the biggest rooms in the house so it's perfect for this."

Derek leads Stiles to the stack of mattresses and gently pushes him down. "How is this going to work?" Stiles asks, fidgeting slightly.

"Isaac and Scott will go first, and then Danny and Jackson, then Peter, then everyone but me, and then I'll claim you Sunday."

"But…it's only Friday? How am I supposed to last or whatever until Sunday?"

Derek chuckles. "The energy from the Pack Brawl will keep your body going. You will sleep and everything, plus eat and shower if you like but the pack needs to scent you and touch you in order for the brawl to actually mean anything. Like I said earlier, brawls are a packs way to say their sorry for any wrong doing done to another member of the pack. Wolves show with their touches and bodies not with words. That's why the brawl was invented in the first place. Wolves need the contact and the smells to mix before they can truly feel sorry for what they have done wrong. I don't know how else to explain it. It's be easier on you to take two people at once instead of one that way you don't get worn out sooner. Peter's second in command which is why he gets you alone and no one can touch you when I do because I could snap and injury or kill whoever tries. I'll have to watch until the brawl is complete. Then, as Alpha and mate I can finally claim you and complete the brawl fully. Is this making any sense?"

Stiles nods. "Yes, I think I can do this."

Scott kneels in front of Stiles. "Stiles, this is for you. We don't want to make you uncomfortable but we need to do this for us just as much as we are doing it for you. Now take your shirt off."

Stiles blushes and fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. The cuts have pretty much all heals except for the few deeps ones but he still has nasty colored bruising lining his back and chest. He knows as soon as he takes off his shirt he's going to have to explain what happened and he's not really to tell the whole truth yet, especially not with what's about to take place.

He looks up when Derek begins moving away. Derek sends him a soft smile before taking a seat on a lone chair against the wall a little ways away. Probably so he doesn't give in and touch Stiles before he's supposed to. Peter, Jackson and Danny move to the very edge of the pile of mattresses and get comfortable. Isaac and Scott are up first so they stay close. Isaac sits beside him and Scott stays kneeling at his feet.

"Uh…I'm not trying to upset anyone but when I take my shirt off it's not going to be a pretty sight." He tries to warn.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Stiles, you have muscles I've seen them."

Stiles shakes his head. "That's not what I'm talking about." Before anyone can answer he grips the hem of his shirt and raises it up and over his head before tossing it aside. He hears the breaths being sucked in and winces. He knows what his body looks like. Just wait until they get to his legs. Those cuts haven't healed as well as the upper body ones have.

"What the hell happened?" Derek's voice demands.

Stiles looks down. "Gerard." He mutters and winces when Derek's growl only grows.

"Are there more?"

Stiles winces again and nods.

"Where?"

Stiles sighs, stands up and unbuttons his jeans. He lets them slide down his legs to reveal the angry red cuts still littering him. Scott chokes and reaches up to gently run a hand down some of the cuts. "God Stiles. What happened that night?"

Stiles sighs. "Gerard was trying to lead Derek and Peter away from the abandoned warehouse so that he could have Jackson make his move. He thought that if he took a human member of the group then Derek would drop everything to save me. He let Erica and Boyd go hoping they would run to you and tell you he had me. He didn't know that Erica and Boyd planned on leaving the pack. He got about three hours into the torture before realizing that no one was coming to me. He had one of his lackeys take me back to the Lacrosse field and dump me behind the bleachers. My dad found me a little while after that when he did a sweep through."

Scott reaches up and grips Stiles hips and gently pushes him back on the bed. Isaac moves to his side and smiles at him. Stiles' nerves are starting to come back and he can't help but steal a glance around at everyone. Jackson and Danny are leaning against each other with their gazes locked on Stiles' body and their hands roaming each other slowly. Peter has his shirt and pants off but is still in his boxers. He isn't touching himself or the boys but he is watching him like the boys are.

Stiles moves his gaze to Derek and sees that the older man is gripping the arms of his chair with white knuckles. The chair looks like it's going to break under Derek's grip. It makes Stiles feel better knowing that Derek is having a hard time holding himself back from touching him.

He can't help but jump when Scott's hands begin slowly roaming over his chest and when Isaac's mouth descends onto his neck and begins kissing it. He lets out a small gasp when Scott's tongue flicks over his nipple.

God, he has no idea what he's doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out…I have had writer's block for the past four or so months…you have no idea how many chapter's I've started for my stories and have deleted because they turned out to be utter crap…I do believe my writer's block is leaving me because I am starting to get amazing ideas for stories and for my current stories so I'm pretty sure I'm back…again, I apologize for the long wait in chapters and I'm going to start typing like a monster just for you guys. I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 4

**Scott & Isaac**

Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to calm his breathing. He's only ever touched himself, he's never been touched by anyone else before and he certainly never thought his first time would be with his best friend and his best friend's sort of boyfriend. The only other odd thing is having people watching and waiting for their turn.

Stiles arches his back and gasps when Scott gently bites down on his nipple before licking the small hurt away. He can feel Scott's grin against his face and even though he's turned on he still has the strong urge to smack Scott upside the head. "Isaac likes to be bit and nipped too." Scott whispers against his wet skin sending shivers down his spine and making his body quake.

Isaac is sucking and licking at the skin of his neck but not hard enough to leave any marks just enough to feel pleasurable and to take Stiles' mind off of what's about to happen. Stiles wants it and he's ready for it but he's a bit nervous. He was being honest earlier when he said he wasn't going to be any good. He's only ever touched himself; he doesn't know how to touch anyone else, videos and research only go so far.

The good thing is that the guys are going to give him good practice for when it's Derek's turn. Maybe by then he'll be able to touch Derek and feel a little confident in what he's doing.

Isaac gently pushes him back to lie on the bed, he brings one hand up and cups Stiles' cheek and tangles the other one in Stiles' hair. He tilts Stiles' face and then captors his lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. Stiles moans softly, reaches up, tangles his own fingers in Isaac's hair and tugs him closer. Isaac chuckles against his mouth and let's himself be pulled down.

Scott has moved from Stiles' nipples to his stomach. He mouths at Stiles' belly bottom before nipping the skin gently and tugging it between his teeth. Stiles gasps against Isaac's mouth and arches his stomach and groin up into Scott's body. Scott chuckles and tugs Stiles' boxers down his legs and then tosses them to the side.

Stiles blushes bright red as he's fully exposed to the room and everyone in it. He resists the strong urge to cover himself and busies his hands by gently yanking and fiddling with Isaac's hair.

Isaac moans with every tug of his hair and Stiles can't help but moan with every moan Isaac makes. He's had fantasies about male in the room but the only person he wanted to actually touch in this way was Derek. Lying here now with two out of the six guys he's thoughts about is freaking awesome yet scary all at the same time.

He suddenly gasps and opens his mouth wide when a warm and wet mouth is placed over his erection and he's sucked down. His legs spread out of instinct and he unwinds one of his hands from Isaac's hair and reaches down to grab a hold of Scott's hair. He arches his back and moans obscenely.

Isaac moves his mouth down to Stiles' nipples and copies what Scott is doing down below. When Scott pulls off to run his tongue along the slit of Stiles' dick Isaac copies by running his tongue along the hard nub of Stiles' nipple. When Scott places his lips around the head and sucks gently Isaac wraps his lips around Stiles' nipple and sucks.

They do this for the next couple of minutes, both boys teasing and torturing Stiles until he's a withering mess underneath of their bodies. He's flushed red from his waist to the hairline on his forehead. His mouth is open and his lips glisten with saliva and sweat. His breathing is labored and his eyes refuse to stay open.

Even though what they are doing to him feels amazing he needs more. "More…need more." he pants.

Scott pulls off of him and sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth to get them wet. He slathers them with as much saliva as he can and then moves them down to Stiles' ass.

Stiles' entire body quakes when Scott begins rubbing one of his fingers around his puckered entrance. Scott rubs for a few seconds before sinking his finger inside. They both moan, Stiles at the friction on his walls and Scott at the feeling of hot tightness around his feeling. He's already imagining what it would feel like around his cock.

When Isaac's whimper of arousal hits Stiles' ears he turns his attention back to the curly haired boy. He kisses Isaac long and filthy and lets his hand travel down Isaac's chest to wrap palm his cock through his jeans. Isaac moans and bucks into Stiles' hand for second before pulling away and gently removing it.

Stiles gives him a confused look but Isaac shakes his head. "This is about you, not us. it's whatever you want." He explains.

Stiles grins. "You're right and what I want is to touch your dick so why don't you get undressed so I can do that." He smirks. Stiles hears a low chuckle that he knows is Peter and grins even wider.

Isaac rolls his eyes but it's fondly and without any real heat to it. He pulls his shirt over his head and then makes quick work of his jeans and briefs. He stands in front of Stiles naked and Stiles is so busy staring at Isaac's body and dick that he does nothing more than moan when Scott slides a second finger in to join the first.

"I lied." Stiles breathes. "I don't want to touch your dick I want to suck your dick." He licks his lips.

Isaac looks to Derek and waits for the Alpha to nod before smiling back at Stiles and moving to kneel right next to the boys head. Stiles licks his lips again and props himself up on his elbows for better access to Isaac's dick.

He licks from Isaac's balls to his tip before engulfing the head with his lips. He sucks gently for a few seconds until he tastes pre come on his tongue before sliding down further down towards the base. He pulls up slowly before sucking him down again further this time than last. Isaac chokes out a moan and Stiles smiles around his dick. It's good to know all that practice on bananas when no one is home is paying off finally.

Stiles won't ever tell anyone the truth if they ask how he learned to suck dick but he's not ashamed to have practiced by himself to learn what to do. He sets up a steady rhythm that has Isaac cursing and pulling at his hair only moments later. "Gonna come." He grunts.

Stiles pulls off with a gasp, quickly reaches up and fists Isaac and begins stroking him fast and hard. Using his spit to ease the stroking. Not even seconds later Isaac moans long and low and suddenly streaks of come are hitting Stiles square in the face and chest.

There is a low growl from across the room and Isaac swears as he tries to wipe most of the cum off of Stiles' face. "Shit, sorry Stiles. Should have told you to move." he says frantically.

Stiles sighs and pushes his hands away. "Dude, knock it off. I would have moved if I wanted to. Besides, the messier you guys get me the more Derek will just have to clean me up himself later." He says matter of fact.

There's a rumble of approval from Derek that has everyone chuckling and Stiles smirking over his shoulder at a pair of red eyes and fangs.

Stiles turns back around and looks down at Scott who must have stopped sucking him off while he was busy with Isaac. "So are you next?" he asks Scott.

Scott shakes his head with an amused chuckle. "This is supposed to be about you." he says.

Stiles smiles and shrugs. "When have you ever known me to take my pleasure over someone else's. Even when I'm supposed to."

"I know, but Stiles, this is about showing you that we care about you. You have no idea how bad it sucked to read that letter to yourself. I didn't even know you felt that way and I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Stiles sighs, grabs Scott's arm and pulls him up to seat beside him on the bed. "Scott, a lot was going through my mind when I wrote that. I was still reeling from what Gerard and his band of assholes put me through and I needed to let some stuff out. I know you guys care about me I do. I was just in a bad place when I wrote that. Besides, we had a conversation a long time ago about what kind of lover I wanted to be. I wanted to put their needs first before my own." He explains.

Scott nods. "I know, and with a woman that's how you want to be. They come first. But with a guy it is so much more different. You can take just as much as you give. With another guy it's mutual, you can bring pleasure to each other instead of just one at a time. Why do you think we're paired up, we get pleasure out of giving you pleasure and vice versa."

Stiles sighs again and pouts. "You're not going to give up are you?" he whines.

Scott's grin widen and he shakes his head. "Nope, besides, if I did give up Derek would kill me and the weekend would be ruined. Gotta do what the Alpha says."

Stiles scuffs even though he knows he's lost this fight. "Like you've ever listened to Derek." He mutters with amusement.

Scott shrugs with ease as he leans down to suck on Stiles' neck. "Stranger things have been known to happen around here." He mutters into Stiles' skin.

Stiles moans and tilts his head to the side for better access. "Whatever, you win, now shut up and do something."

Scott chuckles again, licks a line up his neck and then nips at his bottom lip. "What do you want me to do?"

"You were doing a good job of sucking my dick earlier. Why did you stop?" Stiles sasses back.

Scott groans and shakes his head in mock despair. "We have created a monster." He whines.

Isaac comes up behind Scott, wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in his neck. "That's okay, we get to unleash him on Derek when this is all said and done. Derek can take care of him. Why don't you suck his dick and I'll get him prepared for Danny and Jackson."

Stiles likes that idea but he's a little nervous about what Isaac means by prepare him for Danny and Jackson. "What do you mean prepare? Aren't you guys going to uh fuck me too?" he asks curious.

Isaac smiles gently at him but shakes his head. "Scott and I, for right now at least, are both bottoms. We have not topped yet and we don't want to risk hurting you or not making it pleasurable enough." He explains with a light blush.

"If you are both bottoms then how are you together sexually?"

Scott answers this time. "Isaac and I do not have enough control to top yet. We've been working on it with the help of toys and Jackson and Danny but we still slip up and we don't want to risk hurting you or accidently challenging Derek."

"I thought you guys had perfect control?" Stiles asks.

"We do…as wolves…but not sexually. We get so consumed in the act and each other that our wolves slip through and we end up hurting each other. Scott and I can heal but you cannot and we just won't risk it. Jackson has impeccable control and Danny has been gay longer than all of us so they will take good care of you."

Stiles understands, so he nods. As much as he would like to feel both Scott and Isaac in him at some point during this Pack Brawl he doesn't want to force them to lose control and hurt someone or get hurt. It isn't fair to them. "Okay. I understand."

Scott and Isaac smile at him. "Turn over and move up onto your knees." Scott instructs.

Stiles shivers because he knows this is the start of the real stuff. Sucking dick is one thing but actually having sex is another. Stiles wants this, he knows he does, but that doesn't mean he isn't nervous about it. He's practiced on himself a lot, no one knows that but it's true. He loves the feeling of fingers and toys in his ass so he knows that someone else's fingers and a real dick is going to feel even better.

He takes a deep breath and rolls over onto his stomach before pulling his legs up to his stomach and arching his back so his ass sticks out in the air. He hears several low groans throughout the room and hides his smirk in the blanket underneath him. He may still be a virgin but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what to do or what he's doing. Stiles is a research buff, he's researched a lot of topics in his years and sex has been a big one.

"I can't suck your dick from this angle but you look too good to move." Scott murmurs as he rubs Stiles' ass cheeks, every now and then pulling the cheeks apart to expose Stiles' hole to the room. The tease of cool air on his sensitive flesh has him moaning softly and clenching around nothing.

"God, is someone going to do anything anytime soon?" he whines.

Suddenly both of his ass cheeks are being grabbed and pulled apart. Stiles opens his mouth to gasp but before he can even do that there is a warm wet sensation probing his entrance. Stiles moans out a 'fuck' and grips the blankets beneath him. He tries to twist his head to see which one of his friends is tonguing his ass but he can't bend his head far enough.

He doesn't have to worry about asking which one it is because not even seconds later another tongue is joining in and licking all around his balls and up to his hole to join the other tongue. Stiles moans louder this time and pushes his ass back into the faces of his friends. He never thought, in a million years, that he would be here doing this with anyone from the pack, not even Derek.

At the promise of being with Derek soon Stiles whole body shivers and whines when one of the tongues finally breaches his hole and pushes inside. The other tongue suddenly disappears and Stiles is about to moan the loss when he feels cold fingers replace it. A finger soon joins the tongue inside of him and Stiles can't help the moan that slips out of him this time.

Someone else's fingers inside of him feel so god damn different then his own. Plus the tongue seems to be battling itself on whether to lick the inside of Stiles or lick the fingers inside of him and that's just fine with Stiles if the porn noises coming out of him is anything to go by.

Stiles knows he probably looks bad or whorish right now. He can feel how flushed and sweaty his skin is and he knows he has red splotchy areas all over his body because he gets them every time he masturbates. He just doesn't care right now.

When the second finger breaches him the tongue disappears and he starts moving back against the fingers. Fucking himself on them. They feel amazing, long and thin and he realizes then that they must be Isaac's fingers because Scott's are short and stocky, just like himself. Isaac's fingers are lean and thin and precise just like him.

By the time there is four fingers inside of him Stiles is a panting moaning sweating mess and he feels amazing. He hasn't stopped moaning since all of this as started and he stopped caring how he sounds four fingers and a tongue ago.

So lost in pleasure he doesn't realize that the fingers have disappeared and he's now on his back until a hot wet suction engulfs his dick and he's screaming his realize down Scott's throat.

When the black fades from his vision he moves to sit up on his elbows and glares halfheartedly at Scott. "What the hell? Couldn't you have warned me?" he asks.

Scott just smiles with his too white teeth and shrugs like it's no big deal. "What would be the fun in that?" he says cheekily.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "What now?" he asks.

Isaac and Scott both move to give him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and moving off the beds. "Now it's Jackson and Danny's turn. Trust us; it only gets better from here." Isaac says as he and Scott take Danny and Jackson's seats when they stand to move to the beds.

Stiles' dick begins to harden as they approach.


End file.
